


Water and Fire

by planetundersiege



Series: Klance Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fire, Guardian of fire, Guardian of water, Klance Week 2018, Klanceweek2018, Love, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Sad, Sad love, Voltron, Water, a bit of angst, klance, power, powers, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Klance week 2018: Day 7: Water and Fire/Warm and Cold.Two boys chosen as guardians, water and fire. A couple that couldn’t kiss.





	Water and Fire

He had been five when he found out he was the guardian of water. He was at the beach with his family when a tidewave appeared, trying to swallow him whole, so that he would have disappeared into the dark blue infinity to never return.

He remembered the screams, from his parents, from his sister, from strangers that just so happened to be there the sunny day he found his fate. Because as he, unable to swim wank to the bottom he had to breathe, but instead of coughing and fainting, he could breathe. He felt how the water entered his lungs, and when he breathed out again, it was just like breathing in air, even better. He felt stronger, he felt right.

And without ever being taught how, something awoke inside of him, he felt the tingling sensation all over his body, a power. The water gods had chosen him, but he didn’t know it at that time. But he could swim, despite never being taught how. The water followed his lead, he could think on a direction, and the water followed his every move. He was in control. He felt cold, in a good way. The sensation that always had made him freeze, it had the opposite effect. Food was the new normal.

He broke the surface and heard all the screams.

“LANCE! MY BABY”.

It was his mother’s voice, clear desperation in it. She had thought she had lost his little boy, still not realizing that he was now over the surface.

“Why are you screaming? I’m right here!”, the boy shouted as he swam towards shore, was faster than what should be possible for a small child like him, but here he was, a tiny kid with a gap between his teeth, he swam faster than an professional swimmer from the olympics, he was one with the water.

As his mother saw him, she ran into the water, still surprised and lifted him up, tears in her eyes as she held him to her chest.

But as she held him, she just stared as she realized that his body temperature was cold, like the water of the oceans. Way colder than any human alive.

“HE HAS HYPOTHERMIA!”, she screamed and Lance saw his dad panic.

“What’s that?”, he asked, spitting out some of the water that was in his lungs and looked at her eyes with his now sea blue turned ones which caused her by surprise. “I’m fine”.

He got out of her grip and as he turned around they all stared, on his back was a symbol painted blue, like a lion that danced on his skin, it glowed. And over the lion was what looked like waves.

“I can’t believe it”, Lance’s mom said. “I think he has been chosen”.

And so he had, because Lance ran back to the water, emerged his head and showed them how he could breathe just fine.

Then he got to talk to the commission, the ones who wrote down which children had been chosen. He had many new powers, but it came with a con. He could never kiss someone that was chosen with fire.

-

Keith had been six, he had woken up to screams. The tiny boy heard his father whine and scream, but he didn’t know why. Everything was normal.

Or that’s what he thought before he opened his still purple eyes.

All around him was orange, bright orange and black as the furniture of his room slowly turned into ash. It was fire, his room was on fire.

A normal child would have screamed when they were trapped like this, crying over the immense heat and the fear of being burned.

But he wasn’t normal, because he was already on fire, yet felt nothing, the flames rather welcomed him in an embrace, like a welcome greeting. And the heat didn’t bother him either, it was nice and cozy and filled him with more energy than he had ever had before.

So he jumped out of the bed, bare feet walking through the ever glowing flames, it felt ticklish when they kissed his skin, he never started to burn, and he never would.

All around him his furniture disappeared into ash, and he could still hear his dad whimper.

But why did he whimper? The fire wasn’t dangerous like everyone had told him it was. It was refreshing, funny.

It felt like a part of him.

But the curiosity killed the cat and he left his room.

His dad was in the hallway, surrounded by flames, but unlike Keith those weren’t flames of harmony. Those were flames of dread and fear, he was clearly burned.

He ran into that pit of fire, trying to save his dad. He expected that fire to burn since it was like that with his dad, but no. The flames still only sweetly kissed his skin like a mother kissing her child before bedtime.

He tried to drag him out, but to no avail.

A few minutes later the firemen arrived, quickly trying to kill the igniting fire, and he knew he should be happy, but when the orange flames disappeared her felt weaker, sad that they did down. He wanted them to come back, getting their carrying soothe.

He saw the firemen run in, and one of them dropped something, because in the middle of a house burned to ashes was a small child, completely unwounded. His clothes were burned away and a huge red lion covered his back covered in flames. His eyes also were a color strong red.

An orphan, and the newest guardian of fire.

The commission raised him as their own, and the only rule he had to follow was to not fall in love with a water guardian, because he would burn them to death, while he would freeze.

-

“Do you want to do this?”, Lance asked as he looked into Keith’s red eyes. They were so warm, so burning.

He carefully touched his hand, and the boy’s extreme temperature caused Lance to almost shout in pain as he was burned, while Keith felt the energy in his hand die, being put out like his water put out flames.

Yet he nodded.

“Yes”.

“You know what will happen”.

Keith nodded.

“We’re gonna die anyway, and if I’ll die, I want to do it with you. I want to show you how much I love you”.

“Keith… Us being together will literally be the death of us, but you’re right. I’ll die knowing you were mine”.

Blue and red eyes met while both of them blushed as they thought about what they soon would do.

“Ready?”, Keith asked and Lance nodded.

“Yes”.

They quickly embraced each other and let their lips press together as they closed their eyes. Smoke rose through the air as the warm and the cold collided as the two boys shared their first, and last kiss.

The ultimate gesture of love.

Because both of them felt lifeless to the ground.

They had died for love.

They had died for each other.

Fire and water shall never mix, it’s common sense.

But love overrides all kinds of senses.

They had died happy, with one kiss instead of living out their lives longing for someone they couldn’t have.


End file.
